The Proteomics Core is focused on the application and continued improvement of cutting-edge proteomic technologies to support the identification and validation of nitrotyrosine and related post translational modifications of proteins as biomarkers of cigarette-smoke induced inflammatory/oxidative stress. The overall strategy involves utilizing continued advances in proteomics instrumentation, methodologies, and informatics tools to perform ultra-sensitive, high-throughput analysis of the large numbers of both mouse model and human clinical samples necessary to make biologically meaningful conclusions. These studies include both sensitive global biomarker discovery efforts as well as more focused data directed (multiplereaction- monitoring, MRM) validation based studies. Significant proteomic technological advances have been developed by the Smith group at PNNL which will be leveraged by this core in support of the research efforts.